vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Suzaku Suginami
Summary Suzaku Suginami is the CEO of the Alchemist corporation and the founder of the Suginami bloodline of genetically-engineered artificial geniuses. She has lived for over 500 years, having achieved some form of pseudo-immortality. Like other Suginami, Suzaku only cares about research, even at the expense of human lives. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, likely higher Name: Suzaku Suginami Origin: AntiMagic Academy - The 35th Test Platoon Gender: Female Age: More than 500 years old, her current body looks even younger than Ikaruga despite being more than 16 years older Classification: Human, Scientist, Engineer, Alchemist, Gene | Dark Elf Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, expert engineer and scientist, skilled medic, Magic, Existence Erasure, Durability Negation, Forcefield Creation, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, can easily regrow limbs), Longevity, Immortality (Type 2 & 8, though the type 8 is non-combat applicable), immunity to soul manipulation (As a gene, Suzaku is an existence without a soul) | Attack Potency: At least Building level, likely higher with Dark Matter (Can erase any known substance in the world, easily erased Ikaruga’s Antimatter attacks) Speed: Unknown, likely Supersonic reactions (Can follow Kanaria’s movements) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Casually lifted Ikaruga with one hand) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, at least Building level with Dark Matter (Easily erased Ikaruga’s Catastrophe) Stamina: Unknown Range: At least dozens of meters, likely higher Standard Equipment: Philosopher Stone Intelligence: Genius, has lived for over 500 years and has developed countless weapons and new technologies. Came up with a way to control and manipulate Hyakki Yakou by manipulating her dreams. Has all the knowledge of all the Suginami she has consumed over the centuries Weaknesses: Dark Matter cannot erase matter from other worlds that are not found in Suzaku's own world Notable Attacks/Techniques: Philosopher's Stone: Like Ikaruga, Suzaku managed to make a complete Philosopher’s Stone that allows her to rewrite her DNA and body structure. By using it she can turn her body into a High Elf’s body. High Elves are a legendary magical being of which only fossils have been found, with legends saying they hated conflicts and manipulated the stars. Upon transforming Suzaku’s skin turns white and shiny, her ears turn pointy and her pupils become cloudy white. *'Dark Matter:' Suzaku can use magic to create dark matter, which takes the form of a black-like substance that can erase any substance in the universe, be it material substance, magic or antimatter; making everything it touches disappear as if it had never existed. Suzaku can either shoot the dark matter towards the enemy or form a curtain in front of or around her body as a defense. The offensive bullets can be further manipulated by Suzaku to chase after a fleeing enemy. Despite its absolute power against normal materials and magic, substances from a different world like Lævateinn, a Sacred Treasure from the Norse Mythology world, can touch Suzaku’s dark matter without being destroyed. *'Regeneration:' By using the Philosopher’s Stone Suzaku can regenerate her own body, easily regrowing a lost arm. Phoenix Gene: Suzaku created the Suginami to carry her genes, including one of her creation known as the Phoenix gene. Upon detecting that the individual known as Suzaku Ikaruga is dead, the gene will randomly transform one of the remaining Suginami into Suzaku, inheriting her memories and personality and integrating the knowledge of the transformed Suginami into the new Suzaku. Due to this pseudo-immortality, Suzaku has lived for over 500 years, and can only be killed by wiping out the Phoenix Gene off the face of the Earth. Given that the original Suzaku is long dead, what lives on is basically the gene itself inheriting her memories and personality, which lacks a soul. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:AntiMagic Academy Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Engineers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Alchemists Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8